Doctor Harry
by Paultagoras
Summary: The war was finally over, but all Harry felt was defeated. Alone, not a soul anywhere, he stumbled upon a man from another place and time - and it would be the start of a fantastic friendship... HP/DW Crossover. No slash. No pairings decided yet.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious, but I own neither Doctor Who nor Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: This isn't my first attempt at a DW/HP Crossover, but the last time I did this it was almost entirely using the DW script (and inserting Harry into it). While I was intending to build up his roll bit by bit, I decided it was better to just take a break and come back when I had a better idea for the story. Ideally this will be more interesting than the last one, but please let me know.**

Prologue

Silence. It used to be one of the most coveted things in the busy streets of London, to escape from the loud hustle and bustle, but now all Harry could find was smothering quantities of it.

Voldemort was dead but it felt like a hollow victory, a consolation prize for the fact that the whole of London was a ghost-town, and as far as Harry could tell that extended to the rest of the world. "It was horribly typical," Harry mused to himself, "that Voldemort would even in death somehow manage to destroy everything I care about. Awfully typical."

The war was going so well - Voldemort had been whittled down to just his inner circle and the end looked imminent. Ron and Hermione had gotten engaged and were preparing for their wedding while Harry was continuing to work with the Department of Mysteries to bring about Voldemort's destruction.

Harry had started working for the DoM after his fifth year when he and the others managed to break in to "rescue" Sirius. Though it turned out to be a trap, Harry and the others were successful in bringing Voldemort to the ministry's attention (forcefully, given their minister's head-in-the-sand attitude) and convinced the DoM to help out the war by providing training.

The problem, Harry had found, was a bomb the Death Eaters had managed to construct in the final days of the war - one meant to kill all sentient life surrounding it. They were in the middle of charging the bomb when Harry and the other Unspeakables had launched their final assault and were able to finish, causing a cascading reaction that destroyed all of the magic users powering the device and setting things in motion.

Within an instant of the device's activation a wave of light had burst forth from that turned all the Unspeakables with him into a cloud of magic that then joined the wave as it swept out of the room. It was the wall of light that had caused the endless silence, a silence all the more damning because when he awoke, Harry found he had survived yet again where others had not.

He didn't know why this was the case, and because of it survivor's guilt ate at him constantly, but Harry had sworn to himself that no matter what happened, no matter why he survived, no matter what the cost, he WOULD make things right. Though everyone was gone, they left everything they owned behind - all of their books, all of their knowledge. Someone must have known something...

[xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx]

Getting into the ministry was harder than normal - though Harry had "access", it seemed the magic keeping everything together was destroyed with the blast. Surprisingly sensibly for the wizarding world anyway, the building was well built and not in danger of collapse though none of the lifts or automatic doors were working nor was the phone booth leading in.

It was looking more and more like he had to try and apparate down to the DoM, hoping that none of the experiments reacted poorly and damaged the island housing them. (What most people didn't realise about the DoM was that the facility, commonly thought as the lowest level of the Ministry building, was actually located on a remote island hidden by various charms and wards designed to prevent discovery. There was actually a portal linking the elevator lobby with the real facility, and the transition is so seamless most people never realize they've moved.)

With a near-silent pop, Harry appeared inside the entrancehall to the department (a solid wall behind him where the elevators would be) and began to look around.

Though the damage wasn't too bad, several of the sections seemed to be collapsed in on themselves or otherwise empty. The Brain Room appeared to be empty, whatever magic keeping the brains alive having been destroyed; The Hall of Prophecies was full of empty shelves, though it seemed unlikely the prophecies themselves were affected; The Love Chamber was unlocked, though a massive amount of stone blocked the rest of the room from view; The Time Room had been cleaned up from the battle where Harry and the others were running for their lives, but the time turners were unrecoverable.

Making his way to the department library, Harry heard a sort of groaning noise as he passed through the veil room. Even with magic having been snuffed out, much like Harry the veil was still very much alive. As he stopped to better hear the source of the noise, it seemed to be getting louder and louder. After a few seconds he was forced to dive out of the way as a blue police box shot out of the veil, missing him by less than an inch as it began to bounce around the room before falling onto its side and crashing into the stairs leading up from the archway.

With a bit of a crash the doors on the front opened as a man, wearing a worn brown tweed jacket and Stetson hat, tumbled out coughing. Smoke was pouring from the box as the man mumbled something unintelligible to himself before collapsing on the floor.

[xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx]

After the man collapsed Harry had been stunned for a brief period - someone ELSE managed to survive and they came out of the veil? - before he jumped forward to try and offer some first aid. Though he wasn't an expert healer, his superiors had felt that he should have at least moderate training given his high-risk antics. Casting a diagnostic spell, Harry had to pause as the readings seemed to contradict themselves.

According to the spell, the man had a heart beating normally and a heart suffering from arrhythmia (due to poison, if the spell was correct, which made his wary of the smoke pouring from the doors). Not only that, but there appeared to be a link formed between the man and his box and Harry had noticed a tendril trying to connect with him as well, though his Occlumency shields were strong enough to stop the passive probe. This muggle, if he even was a muggle, had to be one of the oddest people he had ever met and that was without even speaking to him.

Deciding to trust the spell (weirder things had happened to him, after all) he began trying to stabalize the man without interfering with the link (though the link could be harmful, he would have to wait for the man to wake up before he could be sure). It was slow going, but he managed to clear out most of the poison (enough to stop the arrhythmia) and sighed to himself in relief - He wasn't alone.


	2. Doctor, a History

Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious, but I own neither Doctor Who nor Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: For those wondering about the DW time frame, it should become clearer very shortly in this chapter. Also – though I don't want Harry to be a Gary Stu, think of him more like this universe's version of the Doctor. His luck + skill, plus his "companions", are more often than not enough to solve whatever problem presents itself.**

** Not sure of how often I'll update – I brought this one out faster because there seemed to be people interested in the story and I wanted to clear up what was happening. Will see where it goes from here.**

** This ISN'T going to be slash by the way – not only do I not want to write such a story but they also tend to be handled very poorly.**

Chapter One – Harry and Doctor, a History

_Deciding to trust the spell (weirder things had happened to him, after all) he began trying to stabilize the man without interfering with the link (though the link could be harmful, he would have to wait for the man to wake up before he could be sure). It was slow going, but he managed to clear out most of the poison (enough to stop the arrhythmia) and sighed to himself in relief - He wasn't alone._

[xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx]

Harry had to make use of a translator spell to understand the man, "Call me the Doctor" he had said right off the bat, but once he was able to talk with him the story sort of tumbled out of the man's mouth.

"So let me get this straight: you're a) a time-traveling alien who b) accidentally hopped over from another universe where c) you're trying to lay low because d) a religious order is trying to kill you. That about sum things up?" Harry asked, sounding more than a bit incredulous.

"WELL when you put it like that..." The man started, trailing off in thought as he stared off.

Harry seemed to be unfairly short with him a bit as he said, "Well, while you sit here and think some more, Doctor, I'm going to try to find something to help fix this mess. If you happen to have a thought, feel free to chime in." With a quick turn he left the man and proceeded into the library, seemingly unconcerned about the other man.

Though it might seem odd to others, Harry didn't really doubt the man's story – far weirder things had happened to him including being brought into a completely hidden magical world – but at the moment he had more important things to be doing like finding a way to solve this problem. Years of experience in the wizarding world had taught him that if one put their mind to it, nothing was outside their reach (though they usually had friends there to help).

It was in thinking of his friends that Harry remembered the time he and Hermione had saved Sirius using nothing but an hour-glass and a bird when it came to him - "Time traveler!"

[xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx]

Harry rushed back into the room, the man waving a metal wand emitting a weird buzzing noise around him, as he hurriedly ask the man, "Listen, maybe you can help me after all. A bomb went off a few hours ago and killed everyone, everyone except me anyway. Is there any way that we can travel back to prevent this – or at least figure out a way to reverse it? I know messing with time is dangerous but at this point I don't really have much to lose: I'm the only one left..." he trailed off, though it seemed something he struck a chord with the man as he was quick to respond.

"Right, well let's get the TARDIS sorted out first and then we'll give it a shot. Shouldn't take too long, it's done this before. Bit fussy, sometimes." the Doctor said, rushing back towards the box.

"Doctor wait, there's one thing I need to figure out first. There seems to be some sort of link between you and the 'TARDIS'. In fact, every time we talk..."

"Ah ah ah, say no more. It's a translator, among other things, since I don't know every language in the universe. Makes it so that I don't have to worry about language barriers, though I didn't know anyone could see it..." The Doctor trailed off, looking puzzled but unconcerned.

"Yeah, I saw it when it tried to link with me. Stopped it before it could, of course. Box with the ability to link with people psychically? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain, as a friend's father once said..."

The Doctor seemed to sense Harry's sadness at the reminder of those he lost because he quickly went back to the box, scanning it with his wand ("Sonic Screwdriver, NOT a magic wand!") as continued speaking.

"Things seem to be repairing themselves. Good. Good. When we jumped over, it was because the TARDIS accidentally hit a wall of energy. Not sure what caused it yet, but it was powerful enough to hit me in the area slightly outside the universe, well my universe anyway, which redirected us here. Seems we landed in a great spot though since the damage is repairing itself in record time, perhaps there's a rift somewhere around here. We're not perhaps in Cardiff, are we?"

"No, we're not, but that veil behind you is supposed to lead to death so perhaps that's what's giving off energy. Either way, I want to grab some books from the library with me in case we can't just stop the bomb from going off – the last thing I want to have to do is find my way around here again when it may be even more damaged by our attempts to stop the explosion, and if there's one thing I've learned it's that having books with you is never a bad thing." With that Harry entered the library and pulled out a mokeskin backpack.

With a gesture of his wand (made of Elder and given to him by Dumbledore on the night of his death) the books pulled themselves off the shelves and into the bag. After a few minutes of this (there were a LOT of books in this library for obvious reasons) he went back into the room to see the TARDIS standing upright and no longer smoking.

"Right, just pop inside and off we go!" The Doctor rushed into the box, with Harry following cautiously after.

[xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx]

The box, if you could call it a box, was one of the most magical things Harry had ever seen that didn't seem to have an ounce of magic. It seemed to have an expansion charm but Harry couldn't detect any around him and he was used to them enough to know when one was around. A raised platform was in the center, where a console sat that seemed to be made of everything but the kitchen sink.

"Impressive" was all Harry said, which seemed to upset the Doctor a bit.

"Oh come on! You're the second person to not comment on the space being bigger on the inside and I live for those moments."

"Well you came at a bad time, Doc, but I would have been happy to show you something that might have impressed even you. Right now, all you'd find is an empty room. Ah well how about we get this bucket of bolts moving, eh?"

With a pull of a lever from the Doctor, a whirring noise started to emanate from the console as something bobbed up and down within a clear cylinder. As the noise increased, a shudder went through the TARDIS and the Doctor was running around flipping levers, pushing buttons, and manipulating all manner of mechanism. As he worked the Doctor was speaking, "I'm sorry but I don't know if we can simply get rid of the bomb. In order to avoid a paradox you have to make sure things are perceived the way history remembers it – i.e. everyone who witnesses it must be fooled. In this case that means you..." He was interrupted as a cloister bell rang loud throughout the TARDIS moments before it was rocked hard, throwing both of them around and almost causing Harry to smash his head on the railing surrounding the platform.

"WHAT?" The Doctor seemed to shout in disbelief, staring at a seemingly old-fashioned television sticking out from the center.

Harry tried to hold onto something as the TARDIS continued to smash back and forth, all the while trying to speak.

"What the hell happened, Doc? I thought you were experienced at this."

"I am, well mostly, but we hit something. Which is... just WRONG, since there shouldn't be anything to hit. We've been shunted to the side – almost like I was when I arrived here..."

Harry was about to comment before he glanced at the monitor, noticing what they had bounced off of.

"That looks like the bomb blast!" Harry exclaimed, horrified to see it here where time was like a churning river.

It was with a sort of mortified look as the Doctor told Harry, "Oh that is not good... not good at all. I'm sorry, Harry. So, so sorry..."

"What, what is it? We just have to go around it, right?"

"Harry... I've seen that sort of shield before, only once. It's not something we can just go around. I'm afraid that your entire reality has been time-locked from the moment the bomb went off, only you were not subject to it for some reason. There's nothing I can do..." The Doctor trailed off, looking as if for one of the few times in his life he had no idea what to do.


	3. A Heavenly Choir

Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious, but I own neither Doctor Who nor Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed!**

Chapter Two – Heavenly Amusements

_"__Harry... I've seen that sort of shield before, only once. It's not something we can just go around. I'm afraid that your entire reality has been time-locked from the moment the bomb went off, only you were not subject to it for some reason. There's nothing I can do..." The Doctor trailed off, looking as if for one of the few times in his life he had no idea what to do._

[xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx]

It seemed those were the magic words as everything hit Harry all at once - the death of this friends and loved ones, the utter loneliness he now felt, and the fact that there seemed to be nothing he could do about it. It was this helplessness that brought him back to his early days, back when he was beat up during "Harry Hunting" and left behind like a discarded toy. As everything came crashing down around him (mentally), his Occlumency shields struggled to contain the torrent of emotions and memories raging through his mind but even he, perhaps one of the most powerful wizards of the century, could not cope with such an onslaught.

Tears started to pour down his face, though he stayed silent in his anguish, and the Doctor seemed to understand this as he was lost in his own sad thoughts. Through it all his buckling shields managed to hold out as the TARDIS, perhaps somehow sensing the delicate nature of his shields, stopped trying to connect with him for the moment which allowed him to get a hold of himself.

The Doctor began to pace as he explained his plan, "Right. So... perhaps a vacation is in order. I know it still hurts, and that will never really go away, but maybe a distraction will help ease the pain. I know! We could explore the mountains of Risa, or the forests of Tytheria... Aha! The royal amusement parks of Methibus IV. Brilliant!" Flipping a switch the TARDIS tossed them slight from side to side as they may their way towards what was hopefully a much-needed vacation.

[xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx]

When the TARDIS landed, Harry decided to take a step he had been holding out on for a while now. He knew that the TARDIS, having stopped probing his shields during his 'breakdown', was sentient but having it not take advantage of the situation made him feel safer in allowing it to connect with him (in a controlled way, of course). In the time it took to arrive though, he had come to an important decision.

Subtle magic was probably alright but he knew that in this new universe he found himself in there might very-well be a magical community that would not take kindly to being exposed throughout the course of history; unless the situation called for it he would try to keep a low profile with it. That the Doctor didn't notice he was using a translation charm was lucky, probably attributing his skills to the translation skills of the TARDIS. He couldn't rely on luck any longer though as it would eventually fail him.

Opening the doors, the Doctor took a deep breath before almost shouting, "Ahhhh! Gotta love that fresh air." while spinning around a bit. He didn't seem to notice that there was absolutely nobody around him - in fact, the park seemed to have been deserted for some time. Harry tried to get his attention, sensing something may be wrong.

"Uh Doc, there's nobody here."

The Doctor swung around a bit, muttering to himself "that's odd, there should be lots of people here. They opened this up to the public ages ago..."

"Well, come along then... you know, I never thought to ask your name." The Doctor realized as he turned back towards Harry.

"You knew it back in the other dimension though; you mentioned it when you were telling me the bad news..."

"Ah, yeah I know a lot of things that I don't know until I know them. Sometimes I know them before I know them so I forget. Happens sometimes." The Doctor shrugged, seemingly unconcerned.

"Alright..." Harry trailed off for a moment, trying to sense if he was kidding or not before he continued, "the name is Harry Potter. You can call me Harry."

"Great! Well then, come along Potter." And with that he made his way towards the entrance of the park, seemingly unconcerned with whether Harry followed behind him or not.

The park looked like it had been abandoned for some time; things were rusted beyond safe limits, there were weeds growing out of the cracked pavement, yet the Doctor seemed to take this in stride as he wandered past the ticket counter. It was eerie, all things considered, and Harry couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching them.

A massive banner was hung over the gates, proclaiming in bright (now fading) letters "Come see the Heavenly Choir!"

"Right, well I guess we should take their advice, eh? Take a look around but be careful, if you find something shout and I'll come running." With that the Doctor seemed to walk with a purpose as he used his wand ("sonic screwdriver") to scan around him. Shrugging to himself, Harry made his way in the opposite direction, all the while still feeling like someone was watching him but not able to see anyone.

[xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx]

After wandering around for an hour without anything to guide him, Harry managed to stumble upon a tent that had a badly torn banner hanging over the entrance. It looked like he had had found the "Choir", though entering the tent he didn't see anyone. All he could find were a group of statues posed to look like child angels holding song books while music played softly from speakers (apparently still working even after all that time).

Harry turned around to come face-to-face with a statue looming over him, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Gah!" he shouted, backing up. It was only thanks to his training that he managed to keep himself from falling over. Thanks to his Occlumency he **knew** that statue hadn't been there when he entered, in fact it even seemed to be reaching out to grab him.

Now Harry had seen some pretty weird things in his life, and that was saying something considering what he was, but he found it odd that the kid statues were creepier than the one trying to kill him. They almost seemed like they were a trap, meant to keep you occupied while their friends came up behind you and played tag. It was while Harry snuck at look at them that the statue struck, causing everything to go Black.


End file.
